Of Voids and Storms
by Shydow
Summary: Shydow is wandering through a forest, when Count Bleck appears and gives her an offer she can't refuse. what zaniness will she get into?
1. Chapter 1

**This is how my OC, Shydow, got a job at Castle Bleck! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

Shydow was bored, walking through the lush green forest she had gotten herself lost in.

"Stupid red guy...why does Luigi's brother have to be so mean?" The masked girl grumbled, her ponytail fluttering in the wind.

"Bleh heh heh heh heh...look at this, a lonely girl who's lost in the woods..."

"Who's there?" Shydow pulled out her machete in fear as a shady figure teleported into view.

"The wielder of the Dark Prosnocticus, Count Bleck!" Count Bleck floated closer to Shydow. "Whaddaya want?" She frowned angrily.

"You remember the great storm in your hometown? Asked Count Bleck." The girl's eyes widened in shock. "H-how do you know about that?"

"All the destruction spread by the fire, the multitude of deaths, the pleads of your-"

"SHUT UP."

"I know your past, your love of the storms, your grudge against the flames, said Count Bleck." "Cut the crap, what do you want?" Shydow loosened up a bit.

"I'm planning to create a perfect world, a world without war, with no death."

"And you want me to help?"

"Precisely, remarked Count Bleck."

"Okay, I'm in, ya psyco." Shydow walked towards Bleck and held out her Count happily shook it.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you." He said, then Bleck teleported them both to Castle Bleck.

* * *

"Dimmy! Give me back my diary!" An oddly dressed jester being chased by a small green-skinned girl ran by the Count and Shydow at high speed.

"Mimi! Dimentio! Stop fighting, shouted Count Bleck!" Count Bleck fumed and the green girl stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, sorry Countie! Wait, who's the new minion?" The jester floated back. "Yes...I would like to ask the same question." He grinned madly.

"Introduce yourself, commanded Count Bleck." Bleck pushed Shydow forward. "Shydow Korraline Lunasiti, creator of Thunderhand, or The Green Thunderette! Can't say I'm impressed with the quiality of my aquaintances..." She turned to Bleck and smirked. "They look like the least-efficient minions I've ever seen."

"Arrogance, arrogance, arrogance." Dimentio chuckled. "Yea, you might be the low-whatever minion, Shydow!" Mimi frowned angrily.

"SILENCE! Shouted Count Bleck!" "Yeah, I agree. is over there smilin' like a psyco, and is just being a straight up-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

"-Jerk." Dimentio frowned, his anger growing. "Ok, fine, let the girl boast. She'll never realize it when she gets what's coming to her." He said, then the Jester floated away. "I have a feeling this is going to be the start of something great." Shydow smiled and followed him.


	2. Two Mechanics, One Jester

**Back to ADVENTURE! R&R!**

* * *

"Hey, psyco frillypants!" Dimentio turned around to realize Shydow had followed him and didn't reply. "What's your name?"

Still no reply.

"You look like a...Dimentio!"

The jester froze. "How do you know my name?"

"It just kinda clicked." There was a sudden flash of light coming from the main hall.

"What was that?"

It took Shydow 30 minutes to walk there, counting all the times she stopped, but the results were more than pleasing for her. There was a man dressed in black overalls and a black shirt, a black eye mask identical to her's was on his face, and he also sported the same dark green bandana draped around his neck as her, an orange belt along with his gray gloves and boots completed the outfit. "Hello, and who are you?" He asked.

"Shydow. I...I like your hat." It was dark green with a black circle in the middle, which had a backwards 'L' ensignisa on it. "Oh, thanks. I'm Mr.L"

"You bear a striking resemblance to-" a secretary with blue skin and pink hair covered her mouth.

"Don't say 'Luigi'." She whispered."That _is_ him, K'?" the secretary talked even quieter. Shydow nodded in understanding and the secretary left.

"So...Mr.L...whatcha doing today?"

"Going to the repair bay to build my 'Brobot'. It's gonna be awesome! He's gonna have missiles, 5 layers of bulletproof glass, and lazers!" Mr.L smirked. "The Green Thunder strkes like lightning!"

Shydow stared. "You're...called the Green Thunder? People call me...the Green Thunderette..." Mr.L stared as well.

"Then we must be destined to be best friends!" Mr.L smirked and Shydow followed suit. "About that 'Brobot' of yours...can I help?"

"Are you good with tech sciences?"

"Do opposites attract?" Then they walked towards the repair bay.

* * *

"Hey Shydow! Pass me that wrench!" Shydow picked up a small silver wrench with a green grystal embedded into it and gave it to Mr.L.

They were on the top, or the 'hat', of Brobot. Shydow was helping to connect the control panel with the missile dispenser, and Mr.L was tightening a few screws.

"I hope this will end up well..." Mr.L whispered and Shydow heard. "Trust me, Murphy's law don't got nothing on us!" She laughed.

"Mr.L! Shydow! Meeting! NOW!" Mimi shouted.

"Guess we better go..." Mr.L sighed. "Wait, no! False alarm, Bleck says you two can't come!"

"Oh, well that was convenient." Shydow smiled.

"I hope it's not anything important.." Mr.L said.

"Probably not, I mean, why would it be important if we can't come?"

"**MR.L! REPORT TO THE BACK ROOM ASAP, 'K!**" The secretary's voice boomed over the intercom in the repair bay.

"Well, looks like my first hero-fighting task, L-ater Shydow!"

"L-ater L!" Shydow laughed as Mr.L left.

"Ahahaha...look at the two lovebirds..." Dimentio teleported into the room.

"WHAT?! LOVEBIRDS?! NO WAY!" Shydow's face turned red in anger as her fists visibly charged with bright green bolts of electricity.

"So you _are_ the actual creator of Thunderhand..." Dimentio chuckled. "You just don't get it, do you?" Shydow growled. "This is one of the first times anyone offered to be my friend around here, and the Count only got me to come here for revenge."

"Against who, my masked adversary?"

"The red guy...Luigi's jerk brother...and his flames." Shydow said the last part quietly. "That's a lie, you came here because he guilted you into agreeing to it." Shydow froze.

"How do you-"

"The master of dimensions is also the master of eavesdropping."

"Let me guess, invisibility?"

"Yep."

"See ya L-ater, Dimmy."

"Don't call me that." Then Shydow walked back to her room and Dimentio teleported away.


	3. Build-a-Brobot

**Here's the next Chappy! I'll try and make 'em longer...R&R!**

* * *

"Da...da da...da, da da da!"

Shydow walked through the hall leading to her room in Castle Bleck, happily singing to the tune of 'Mr.L, Green Thunder!'. She fiddled with a few keys and found the one to her door, and was extatic when she saw the decoration.

The same black that she adored stayed on the walls, but that was the only thing that gave it any simularity to the rest of the Castle. A silver matress with a dark green sheet and a black top-cover, which had a dark green thunderbolt ensignia on it, was her bed. The dark, almost black, silver steel headboard gleamed under the light. A dark green recliner and couch faced a flat-screen TV on the wall, which many Nintendo consoles were connected to.

A padlocked trapdoor was at the corner of the room, with a note attachted to it.

'Password is Derpy, Lyra, Doctor Whooves, Bon Bon. ~Nastasia. (The Secretary.)'

Shydow entered the code and the metal door opened to a large brewing room filled with potions and books, along with some ingredients and supplies. Ahe happily skimmed through the contents of a potion guide book then left up a ladder.

"**SHYDOW LUNASITI, REPORT TO THE BACK ROOM OF SECTOR B, 'K!**" Nastasia's voice sounded through the silver intercom in the corner above her bed. Shydow groaned and flipped to the back room of the 2nd section in Castle Bleck, which had the meeting room. You couldn't axcess A or C without flipping (Not the 3D flip, the teleporting flip!), and Shydow wasn't very good at it. The first time she had tried, she ended up on the roof of the Castle, and it was a_ long_ fall to the ground if she fell off. She actually _did_ almost fall off, but Dimentio saved her, and they became friends.

But, back in reality, Shydow had failed at flipping again, and fell onto a muscular man with a huge beard.

"Ey! Watch it, ya loon! I was standin 'ere!"

And he was Scottish.

"Sorry...whoever you are...but I have to get to the back room to see the Count."

The man's eyes narrowed. "You're one of those heroes, aren't 'cha?" He said with a low tone.

"No, FYI, I was hired a few days ago as a minion. Surely you've heard of me!"

"Oh yeah...Shyder, isn't it?" Shydow growled in disgust at the Scottish man.

"Shy_dow_. The Green Thunderette, creator of Thunderhand!" She smirked and shoved a lightning-charged fist into the air.

"Yeah, okay then. The back room's right over there." The man pointed to a door.

"By the way, the name's O'chunks." Then he walked away and Shydow walked into the door.

"You finally came, said Count Bleck."

"What is it?" Nastasia stepped forward. "We cannot allow you to take on any hero-fighting initiative." Shydow's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

"Well...umm...the three present heroes already know you, and apparently they also know how to defeat you very easily."

"But...wait...that's a good point. I _was_ in Bowser's army once, after all. And I pester Luigi's brother a lot. _And_ I was caught trying to assassinate Peach...forty times."

Count Bleck stared.

"Wait...Does that mean I'm technically fired?!"

"Umm...yea...sorry about that, 'K..."

"But I got nowhere to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom! And I suck at Flipping!"

"Well, I guess you can stay here as long as you don't get in the way, confirmed Count Bleck." Shydow ran up to Bleck and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"You're...choking Count...Bleck." He wheezed. Shydow let go.

"Sorry! It's how I was rai-Y'know, I'd rather not say anything."

"Count Bleck says he completly understands." The Count nodded in understanding.

"Well...I guess I'll go back to my-"

"Mr.L back from the Whoa Zone and said he needs your help, 'K."

"I'M GOING!" Shydow quickly flipped towards Section C of Castle Bleck again and rushed into Mr.L's room, the Repair Bay, her heart pounding in exitement about the task at hand.

"Hey L, what's up and-HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Mr.L was covered in bruises, one of his sleeves were completely ripped off, His bandana was shreds, and there was a huge bandaged gash on his arm, which had a lot of bloodstains on it. Mr.L's cap was a bit burnt and placed on a table near his bed, revealing his sort-of-messy dark brown hair.

"Just a few minor flesh wounds, It'll heal up soon." Mr.L said as he took a sip of a nearby Ultra Shroom Shake.

"What did you need help with?"

"Brobot's gettin' an upgrade!" Mr.L and Shydow both smiled as they approached the mechanicalal beast and got to work

* * *

"There! all finished!" Mr.L said triumphantly, gazing at the finished product.

"But what should we call it?" He turned to Shydow.

"Any ideas?"

Shydow thought for a minute, then an idea popped into her head. "How about Brobot L-Type!" She said happily.

"Yea! It's a clever pun, _and_ it's got a nice ring to it!" Mr.L smirked. the duo had added hands and feet for attack purposes, well, Shydow said to drop the feet because It might make it faster without them or less vulnerable, but Mr.L decided to keep them incase he needed to, and I quote, 'Crush those incompetent heroes and grind them into dust!'

Shydow yawned. "It's pretty late, I should go back to my room."

"Okay. L-ater Shydow." Mr.L yawned as well.

"L-ater, L." Then Shydow flipped back to her room and went to sleep.


	4. Breakfast and Bad News

**Okay...I'm gonna try working with paragraphs...R&R.**

* * *

Shydow yawned and approached the kitchen table, where everyone but Mr.L was seated.

"So, Shyder, how'd ya sleep last night?"

"It's Shydow, O'chunks. And just fine."

"Nastasia, is Mr.L still fighting that meanie-face hero?"

"Yea...yea he is, 'K."

"This cereal is delicious, said Count Bleck."

Dimentio was silently eating a bagel by the counter. A shiny siilver taable sat in the middle of the kitchen, where the minions were eating breakfast and chatting quietly amongst themselves about their 'Perfect World'.

"My perfect world is a world without death, 'K."

"Mine is a world made of Rubees!"

"Mine's one without sadness...said Count Bleck."

"Mine's gonna be awesome!"

"Mine's one full of war and destruction."

Everyone's jaw dropped from Shydow's last comment.

"I hope you were joking." Mimi frowned slightly.

"Not at all. I love the smell of fresh blood scattered on the ground, and the adrenalinne rush when you caused the corpse's demise." Shydow said calmly. Mimi got up from her chair and left.

"Count, I'm afraid i have somewhere to go." Dimentio smiled and teleported away.

"Count Bleck also has things to attend to."

"Wait, Count Bleck! Are they that important?" Count bleck turned around to see Shydow looking at him.

"No. What do you want? Asked Count Bleck."

"Can you tell me a bit about the people here? This is only my second day, and I don't know much about Mims, Dimmy, or O'chunks?"

Count Bleck sighed. "Mimi is a shapeshifter who has a love for dresses and Rubees. Dimentio was a psyco for hire who begged to help me, but I didn't let him until I realized he might've been 'The Dark One' mentioned in the Dark Prosnocticus. And O'chunks was a general who had lost all his men, Explained Count Bleck."

"What about you? Anything intersting?"

"Count Bleck was the Denizen of the Tribe of Darkness, owner of the Dark Prosnocticus, and that is all I can tell you."

"What'a the Dark Prosnocticus?" Count Bleck froze.

"I said that is all I can tell you."

"Okay...I'll just walk around a bit." Shydow smirked and walked away and Nastasia and Count Bleck walked towards the back room.

* * *

"Uh...Count Bleck? Our Mr.L had previously took on a hero-fighting initiative."

"And?"

"He...he just...uh..."

"Spit it out, demanded Count Bleck!"

"Mr.L is dead...'K..." Count Bleck was shocked. "D-dead?"

"Yes..."

"WHAT?!" Shydow happened to have opened the door by the time the news had been spoken and began crying.

"Don't freak out...but Mr.L was...killed by the hero."

"Which one?"

"The red one, 'K."

Shydow's eye twitched a few times and she left without a word.

"G-gone...de..ad." Shydow was in her room, under her bedsheets. Her left eye twitched madly and her hair was frizzed, but kept it in it's ponytail. Her right pupil was unusually small, and the left one the regual size. "Hey! Open your door!" A muffled voice was heard. "Who is it?

* * *

**Yep! Cliffhanger! :D**


	5. He is back!

**Here is the next chappy! R&R!**

"It's Mimikins..." Mimi cracked the door open.

"Don't come in."

"Why?"

"L is dead...2401." Mimi's eyes widened in shock. "I...I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Dimentio. Bring him here."

"Huh?"

"I said_ Bring me Dimentio!_" Shydow yelled , coming out from under the sheets. Her face was red and her mask was off, revealing dark gray areas under her eyes.

"Shydow, what happened to your eyes?"

"Fire damage. Now bring the jester here."

"Mimi, what do you want?" Dimentio frowned.

"Shydow's sad and she wants to see you for some odd reason." Dimentio's eyes lit up.

"Depressed, eh? Pray tell, Mimi, why is she so...down in the dumps?" He said.

"Mr.L is...swimming with the hell-hands."

"Well then, I'll go pay our remaining masked adversairy a visit!" Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported to Shydow's room. "I wish I understood that psyco..." Mimi muttered, then she walked back to her room.

"Dimentio...I see you came." Shydow's face was back to it's regular pale color, and she had put her mask back on.

"So, you think the mechanic is dead?"

"He is."

"Well then, would you like to, as they say, form an unstoppable team?" Dimentio smiled sadisticly.

"What kind of team?"

"All the worlds..." Dimentio teleported next to Shydow. "At our command." Shydow smirked.

"I like what you're gettting at, Phanto. Keep on talking..."

"We'll remake the world in our image, a dreamworld, as you could say."

"Sounds too good to be true, but the red one must pay!" Shydow said triumphantly. Dimentio and Shydow shared a sadistic cackle as they walked out of the room.

"How does the plan go?" Shydow asked.

"The Count is sleeping."

"And?" Dimentio teleported a book into his hands.

"T-that's Count B-Bleck's book!" Shydow whispered.

"The Dark Prosnocticus. Go ahead, read it." Dimentio guestered the book towards the masked girl and she took it out of his hands and opened it.

"This is...interesting. There seems to be a connection with many of the people I've seen in the last few days. A princess...a horrendous monster king...the hero in red..." Shydow stopped skimming the book's content and stopped on one page. "The man in green." She whispered.

"It seems to...have covered all that was and all that will be, hmm?" Dimentio smiled.

"According to this book...the heroes are in 'The Land of the Ended'. Possibly the Underwhere. Someone killed the heroes, and L, at the same time. But why does it say there ar four heroes instead of three? There's only Bowser, his girlfriend, and that fat guy!"

"In due time, Shydow." Dimentio smirked. "In due time." Then he teleported away, taking the book with him.

"Weird." Shydow said as she walked back to her room.

"My Little Pony...I used to wonder what friendship could-"

"SHYDOW! COUNT BLECK WANTS YOU!" Nastasia screeched over the intercom above Shydow's bed. She had just happened to be watching 'Too Many Pinkie Pies' at the moment, and she was so startled she fell off into the floor. Shydow angrily flipped to the back, or just meeting, room of Sector B.

"What in the name of Christopher Anthony Muller DO YOU WANT?!" She boomed.

"L has been found, said Count Bleck."

Shydow froze. '_What the Ho-oh on a telephone wire? HE'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK HE'S BACK SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!'_ she thought. Anticipation was building up and her heart raced. _'You make me feeeel like, I've been locked out of heeeeaven, for too looooooong!'_ Thoughts raced through her head as she did a twirl followed by Mr.L's signature pose. She imagined her and L, dancing on a storm cloud, enjoying a few Sky Juices. Then she and him-

"SHYDOW! SNAP OUT OF IT, 'K!" Nastasia ended Shydow's fantasy.

"Where is he? TELL ME!" She flipped right in front of Nastasia and shook her by the shoulders violently.

"He's still alive, but he appears to have some sort of amnesia...K-'k?" The secretary squeaked and her face paled.

"He now goes by the name of...Lugugi I believe?" Count Bleck said.

"IT'S LUIGI. LU-I-GI. WEEGEE! HE'S LIVED TOO LONG FOR YOU TO FORGET SUCH AN ITALIAN NAME! AND IF YOU CAN REMEMBER THAT, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Shydow nearly choked Count Bleck. "UGH!" She stormed off angrily.


	6. Flipside Flop

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO! R&R. Oh, and since I have forgot to say this before, Copyright goes to respective companies. (Mario and Pokemon=Nintendo. My Little Pony=Hasbro. Shydow=Me.) So...BACK TO MORE RANDOMNESS. BUT I MUST WARN YOU, THIS STORY MIGHT HAVE A BIT MORE FLUFF FROM NOW ON. (I finally have a shipname for ShydowXMr.L! Stormcloudshipping. Yes. Storm-Cloud-Shipping. IT'S NOW AN OFFICIAL SHIPPING. DEAL WITH IT! ;D) COOKIE TO WHOEVER GUESSES ALL THE REFERENCES IN THE LAST CHAPPY!***

***cookie not included.**

"But he's in all the way in Flipside with the heroes...and it's 5:00 in the morning..." Shydow complained. Count Bleck wanted her to spy on Luigi at the moment, to see how drastic his case of 'amnesia' really was.

"All the others are sleeping at the inn. You can talk to him if you want, replied Count Bleck." Shydow's eyes lit up. Before you could say 'KoopaKungFu', she had already flipped to Flipside. She grew even more excited when she saw Luigi sitting on top of Flipside Tower. He was leaning on Door #4. Shydow knew well that it lead to Outer Space, where Mr.L had had his first battle.

Good times.

"Hey Weegie! Psst! Over here!" Shydow hid herself in the shadows.

"Is that-"

"Rainbow, Discord, Derpy, Colgate, Sparkler, Dinky, SS, DT." Shydow said. That conbination of ponies had been Luigi and Shydow's code, so that they knew they weren't talking to a Duplighost or a spy.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Luigi looked down towards the ground.

"C-Count Bleck let me come to say hai."

"You work for the Dracula-Cosplayer-Emo?" Shydow and Luigi both laughed a bit.

"I...uh...Have a card for you." Shydow pulled out a card. It was an Amazee Dazee. "Caught it myself." She blushed mildly, adding a light-red tint to her pale skin.

"Uhh...thanks." Luigi's pale, but still darker than Shydow's, face also had a mild rosy tint.

"I like the skies at night." Shydow sat down next to Luigi.

"Yeah. The stars are beautiful."

"I heard stars can explode. I love explosions…"

"Uhh…okaaaaaay?"

"Then they open into black hole vortexes of death and annihilation." Shydow daydreamed of the Brobot.

"Have you ever felt like…you've seen someone recently but you haven't seen them in a week?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. Kinda like when I see you." Shydow slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Wha-"  
"Nothing." Her face was pink with embarassment. Shydow mentally scolded herself for almost letting something about L slip in front of Luigi.

"Have you ever heard that song?" She asked.

"Which one?"

"Reach For The Stars." Shydow replied.

"Yea."

"Do you like it?"  
"Yea."

"That's good."

"What?"  
"Take off at the speed of sound." Shydow nudged Luigi with a huge smirk on her face.

"Bright lights, colors all around." Luigi returned the expression.

"I'm runnin' wild living fast, and free!" Shydow's smirk grew into a wide grin.

"Ain't got no regrets inside of me!" They both sung together.

"Not looking back…" Shydow.

"Not giving up…" Luigi.

"Not letting go…'Cause I'll keep on running!" Both.

"I'm gonna reach for the staaaaars…" Shydow's grin grew wider.

"All though they look pretty faaaaaaar!" Luigi had the same wide smile.

"I'm gonna find my own waaaaaay…"

"And take a chance so-to-say!" Both of them closed their eyes in delight.

"The colors are so bright!" Shydow once more.

"The colors feel so right!" Luigi again.

"I've never felt like this I keep on running! The colors are so bright!" Shydow again.

"The colors feel so right!"

"Just take my hand, we're gonna reeeeach for the stars, toniiiiiight!" The two sung in perfect harmony.

"Ahahahahaha…." Shydow giggled. "So, how's Waluigi?"

"Eh, I prefered him when he was in a coma."

"At least he isn't waking up singing and dancing anymore."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well…I…uh…I think I should go home now." Shydow said.

"Home?"  
"It's the only place I have to stay. It might as well be."

"There's room at the Inn!"

"Sorry Weeg, but I got go." Shydow frowned, then flipped back to her room, silently pondering If she should have told him about L.

**Me: Here to help with with the Author's Note, Luigi Kefka Vio! (Yes, that's my name for him)**

**Luigi: Uhh…Hi?**

**Dimentio: Did I miss anything?**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE.**

**Dimentio: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay.**

**Dimentio: Anyways, this story has me in it, so it must be awesome *reads* WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! YOU SERIOUSLY SHIP WITH L?! Is it 'cause his middle name is Kira? L Kira Thunder? **

**Me: YOU SHADDAP.**

**Luigi: Anyways, I guess this was okay.**

**Dimentio: Meh, I'm in it at least.**

**Me: *sigh***


	7. Finally, Some Backstory!

**Me: Okay…Dimmy I swear if you mess this up I **_**will**_** kill you.**

**Dimmy: Geez, fine.**

**Luigi: Wazzup peoples?**

**Dimmy: Shut up.**

**Me: YOU ASKED FOR THIS! *pulls out machete* SPARTAAAAA!**

**Dimmy: Oh crap.**

**Luigi: GO TO THE STORY ALREADY GO TO THE STORY ALREADY!**

**Me: Fine.**

"I totes failed that…" Shydow sighed. "I can't believe I almost slipped L's identity to L himself…Wow. That sounded weird. Not as weird as you lecturing yourself. Shut up, me."

"Uh, Shydow?" Nastasia cracked the door open. "Can I come in?"

"Yea."

"O-okay. Nastasia walked inside Shydow's room and sat down on one of the recliners. "It's good to see you're taking the whole…'amnesia' thing pretty well."

"Me and Luigi know each other. It's not a challenge to just deal with it."

"You two were friends?" Nastasia cocked her head to the side.

"In secret. His brother, what's-his-fat-puffy-face-"

"Mario." Nastasia corrected Shydow quietly.

"Yea, him. Anyways, he hates me. I mean_ hate_ hates me. With a literal burning passion. Me and Luigi though, we had things in common. Both never liked public speaking, no one really knew us that well, amongst other things. The biggest one was Thunderhand, a unique ability only us two can use. I created it, but that 'Thunder God' or whatever his name is payed me millions of dollars to buy the patent. I got rich, blew it all, an now I'm here. I miss home sometimes, back in my nice warm bed, with _my_ bro. He's still out there, along with Mom and Dad, I just haven't found him yet. We lived in a cabin along a river, when a freaking fire almost killed us all. My way of avenging all my old friends is to destroy the flame-bearer in red, Mario. His fire could so easily reduce another town to smoldering ashes, and I can't let that happen." Shydow sighed softly as she shed a single tear. "But I must stay strong, and that's what I've been doing."

Nastasia went over and sat next to her, putting a firm hand on Shydow's shoulder. "It's okay to stay stong, but sometimes it's better to let some of it out. Tears heal, y'know." She smiled softly.

"I don't cry often." Shydow frowned. "I wasted all my tears during the five-day walk to the orphanage after eating small animals after slicing them with sticks."

Nastaia straightened up. "Well, I have some work to continue doing. It's 10:00 AM, I suggest you freshen up, 'K? " Nastasia exited the room.

Shydow groaned, but brushed her overly-frizzy hair and put it back in it's ponytail, gently washed the dirt off her felt mask, took a shower, put on a new change of clothes (the same outfit, of course.), brushed her teeth, and tied her freshly washed dark-green bandana back around her neck. Putting her dark blue split-skirt on over her black pants and getting her gray boots and gloves on, she exited the room just to run in to Dimentio.

"Hello, Shydow. Nice weather today. I'd appreciate if you told me about your conversation with your friend on Flipside Tower. " He smirked.

""How do you-"

"You fangirl squeed so high pitched it almost pierced my eardrums."

"Well…we talked a little. I gave him a card. We listened to music. Then I left."

"What song and what card?"

"Reach for the Stars and an Amazee Dazee that I had caught myself."

"An Amazee Dazee you say?" Dimentio grinned slyly. "I think you like him."

"No!" Shydow's face turned red In both anger and embarassment. "I don't have a crush on him!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Dimentio pulled out a stuffed Mr.L plush. "You sticthed this up yourself, didn't you?" Shydow grabbed the plushie and ran back into her room.

"Minions take your positions! THE HEROES ARE COMING!"

Shydow sighed as Mimi's voice rang over the intercom. She went over Dimentio's plan that he had written on a piece of paper. "He's right about one thing. Bleck was lying to all of us."

"Shydow! Get in position!"

"But I wanna fight…"

"NO BUTS!" Dimentio scolded Shydow and she winced in fear. "Now go back to your hiding spot before I decide to kill you too!" Then he left, dropping a piece of paper in the process. As Shydow read it, her eyes widened.

"H-he was gonna…THAT'S FREAKING IT!" Shydow ran out of her position and began planning her old friend's demise. He was planning to betray her and destroy her, but she wouldn't let that happen.

"Then he'll try to take the Chaos Heart from Bleck…and I'll take care of him while he's distracted." She finally decided. Shydow then went back to her room to take care of the rest of the plan

**Me: 'Cause I'm the EGGMAN! MASTA-PLAN!**

**Luigi: Sorry, she's hooked on Sonic music.**

**Me: I am, I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, anywill, ANYDAY!**

**Dimentio: I like Sonic music.**

**Me: NO ONE CARES, DIMMY. In the Nightlight, do you see what you dream, all your troubles are they all what they seem? Look around you, then you may realize, and the creatures, all with their lives!**

**Luigi: I think you missed a few lyrics.**

**Me: SHADDAP.**


	8. Reign of Chaos

**Me: Wow…Chappy Eight already**

**Dimentio: Why the heck do I even bother…?**

**Luigi: What?**

**Dimentio: Getting her to write me all sinister and actually evil.**

**Me: You're funner this way.**

**Luigi: True dat.**

**Dimentio: I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!**

Shydow smirked sadisticly. Her plan had finally been finished. "He'll no longer be a problem after _this_." She cackled.

"I never knew Dimentio was such an idiot."

"And you even used all your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards for helping out with evil plans, I owe ya one." Dimentio grinned.

"Hey, Jerk-off!"

"Who dares speak of me like that?!" Dimentio said angrily.

A sudden jolt of electricity surged through his body as his eyes widened in shock (No PUNintendo!) and he passed out on the ground.

"Me, jerk-off." Shydow smiled as she walked out of the shadows. "I was about to let him kill me! Can you imagine someone doing _that_? Now if you'd excuse me, I've got power to usurp_._" She walked closer to the Chaos Heart.

"No!" Tippi shouted. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Why? WHY?! Have you ever lost your best friend, and found a new one that assured you that he'd be a good person, just to betray you?!" Shydow walked past the Chaos Heart and over to Tippi. "It isn't a good feeling to lost all the things you love in life. Not at all." She growled as she grabbed Tippi by a wing. "You're lucky you don't remember much, or you'd almost be the same as me." Shydow threw the butterfly Pixl onto the floor.

"TIMPANI!" Count Bleck, or rather Blumiere, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"And you!" Shydow turned towards him. "You disappiont me. Out of all the reasons, it was because you lost your girlfriend?! Talk about stupid! Stupider that -Stache over there!" In the background, Luigi's brother shed a single tear. "And your evil plan is worse than -Arms!"

"HEY!" Bowser shouted.

"_And_ has better Castle security than you!"

"_FYI!_ I'm a _princess!_ I could throw you into the _DUNGEON!_" Peach said angrily.

"Save the chit-chat, *censor mark*."

Peach gasped as he face turned red in rage.

"Anyways, I think I could run the universe better than you and Dimmy conbined!" Shydow raised Blumiere off the ground by his throat, it wasn't until he was almost dead that she let him go. Blumiere gasped and sputtered for air as he rolled on the ground. "Let's get on with the fun." Shydow walked back towards the Chaos heart and grabbed it.

"No! NO!" Blumiere gasped as Shydow floated up into the air. A bright white light shined from the Heart's center, then it disappeared. But Shydow remained suspended in mid-air, her eyes closed. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Luigi recoiled at the sight. Shydow's 'eyes' were gushing black liquid from them, lime-green pupils no longer showing.

"Aha…this is…new." Her voice echoed as dark matter pooled at her fingertips. "Ooh! New voice! Let me try something…" She cleared her throat. "ALL SHALL HAIL, NEGA SHYDOW!" Her voice was deep and echoed loudly off the walls. "This is gonna be-AUGH!" She coughed up the same thick black liquid gushing from her eyes as she clutched her chest in pain. "Wow, that hurt. But no matter! I shall rule over this planet! Blumiere's reign was over, before it began!" And with that, Shydow fired a dark blast towards Princess Peach, knocking her down and out.

"Please, Shydow! I know there's still good in you somewhere!" Luigi pleaded as he climbed the moving platforms.

"Oh really? Then looks like you can lie after all!" Shydow spat as she slapped him in the face, sending him spiraling towards the gorund, where his brother broke his fall, and his own back. The red-clad man _would've_ cried out in pain, but he was mute (Or not _exactly_ mute. He didn't talk in anything but short sounds and some kind of sign language), so he opened his mouth as if he were screaming. Tears rolled down Luigi's face as Shydow did a midair flip while laughing maniacally.

"And when I thought things couldn't get any funnier! Hey, red guy! THANKS FOR THE LAUGHS!" She fired a large dark projectile right at Mario's head and he was bleeding uncrollably.

The no-longer masked girl doubled over (literally, she did two frontflips) in laughter. While she wasn't looking, Luigi bashed her on the head with a hammer, or, a hammer stick. The metal part had fallen off. "Hey!" She turned around, but Luigi was already back on the ground, gaining Bowser enough time to fire a plume of flames at her (again, NoPUNintendo).

"Not fun-AUGH!" She coughed up more of the black goo from earlier and it disappeared into the ground. "Oh Grambi, it hurts…Oh well! Gotta tough it-OW!" Peach whacked Shydow with her parasol. "HEY! Stahp that! ACK! FIRETRUCK!" More goo ushed out of her mouth and she floated down to the ground, banging her fist onto the floor hoping to relieve some of the pain. "Owahhhh…it huuuuuuurts…AAAAH!" Shydow groaned. "SON OF A BULBASAAAAAAAUR!" She cried black tears as she wailed in pain.

"Should someone help her?" Luigi asked, walking up to Shydow.

"Nah, leave her. She can't do nothin' now." Bowser said.

"I agree, leave her here to rot, for all I care!" Peach scowled.

"P-please…help meee…" Shydow wailed as she clutched her chest. "Pleeeeease…I'm sorry for what I did, I really re-AUGH!" More goo. Mario didn't have anything to…uh…say in some weird sign language. He was dead, that was absolute.

"Hey Green Stache, let's get outta here. The Void isn't there anymore, we can all go home and act like this never happened." Bowser pointed at the door. The Void _was_ gone, but that didn't stop Luigi from punching Bowser in the face.

"Are you _CRAZY_?! This is my friend! I can't just leave her here like-" Luigi's face paled when he saw Shydow lying limp on the cold stone floor. Luigi rushed up to her, and sighed in relief when he found she was still breathing. Luigi silently put his friend's mask back on.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Peach asked.

"I think Shydow's…sleeping. She's still breathing, but we might need to get her to a hospital, ASAP."

"Fiiiiine." Bowser and the Princess groaned.

"Glad you agree, now let's get her home."

"What do you mean 'home'?" Peach said.

"To _our_ home." Luigi picked up Shydow's limp body and his arms wobbled. "Uh, a little help? She's kinda…y'know…heavy." Bowser took Shydow from his arms and slung her over her shoulder. Luigi flinched.

"Problem?" Bowser grunted and the green-clad plumber shook his head while he gave his brother a 1-UP. Mario jumped up with a classic "WOO-HOO!" and followed the rest of the heroes back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"This can't be happening."

"But is it? Yes it is." Luigi was talking to to see if there was something wrong with Shydow. His fears were correct. Shydow was in a coma.

"Is it severe? No, but it will last about a month. I suggest you go home and get some rest, it's late." Toadley escorted Luigi to the door and went back to his house (The one from Dark Moon), silently praying for his friend's safety.

**Me: Aaaaaaaand it's done.**

**Mimi: Well that sure took forever!**

**Dimentio: What the *beebleblip* are you doing here?**

**Me: She's a guest. I'm thinking of making a sequel…**

**Dimentio: PLEASE DON'T!**

**Luigi & Mimi: DO IT!**

**Me: Well…It's gonna be awhile, since I have school and all.**

**Luigi: I CAN WAIT!**

**Me: Okay…Okay…**


End file.
